For Saving Him
by psycho chibbi
Summary: Luffy has something that he needs to tell Sanji. Something he had been waiting 2 years to tell him in order to keep a promise. Hints of past shounen-ai, Post 2 yr time skip. ONESHOT


**For Saving Him**

_by: a psycho chibi named Wendy_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own it. I just borrow.

_Warning:_ hints at shounen-ai, ONESHOT

_Pairing:_ hints of past Ace x Sanji_, _maybe something else too

_Summary: _Luffy has something that he needs to tell Sanji. Something he had been waiting 2 years to tell him in order to keep a promise.

_Author Rant:_ Emotional little snippet that played through my mind.

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfj_

"Sanji..?"

"It's no where near time for dinner, Luffy." Sanji called out in the midst of rearranging some of the cabinets. Something was making a clinking sound as the ship rocked. Just when he thought he had it cornered it would suddenly sound like it was coming from somewhere completely different. It was driving him crazy

Though it was a response he had expected, Luffy entered the galley undeterred. Once he had the door closed, he pressed his back against it. Hesitating, he spent a long moment staring at Sanji's back. Chewing anxiously at his lower lip before he forced himself to speak. "I've been meaning to talk to you... But things have been kinda crazy since the crew got back together." he stated slowly.

"Heh, that's one way of putting it. I'm not sure if we've even slept since we set sail from Sabaody." the cook mused. Sanji had been waiting for his captain to say what was on his mind, but the hesitance was strange. When he still hadn't found the clinking he sighed and closed the cabinets. Turning towards his captain, Sanji leaned against the bar with an expectant look on his face. "Well? What do you need to talk about?"

Now that Sanji was actually facing him, Luffy seemed to fidget slightly where he stood. He had no clue how to really broach this subject. It had been nagging at the back of his mind for over two years, and now...

Eventually, after coaxing himself that he had to do this, he took a deep breath and approached the bar. "I.. Have a message for you. I should have given it to you a while ago.. But like I said.. It's been crazy..."

A slight frown pulled at Sanji's brow. Luffy was nervous. Luffy was never nervous. ".. A message from who?"

Luffy seemed to hesitate again as he bowed his head. His fists clenched at his sides before he lifted his gaze to look straight at his cook. "Ace."

The single word made Sanji freeze. His blue eyes grew wide and his blood ran cold. "A.. Ace-san..?"

The captain nodded as a determined look fell over his face. "Yeah.. He said.. Thank you... And that he's sorry he couldn't meet you again."

As the words left his captain's lips, Sanji felt his heart pound in his ears. In an instant he was drawn back to the moment he had read the headlines in the news paper on that stupid island. The shock and pain that he had felt then bubbled up quick to the surface again. He had kept it locked away for two years. Now it felt raw like it had happened only moments ago.

Sanji was forced to turn away from Luffy. From Ace's brother as his shaking hands covered his eyes.

For a brief moment Luffy wondered if he should have said anything at all when he saw what it did to Sanji. But he knew he couldn't hold back. He placed his hands on the bartop as he watched his cook struggle to keep his composure. "... You knew Ace before you met him at Alabasta.." he stated instead of questioned.

Memories floated through Sanji's mind before eventually the blond head nodded. ".. Yes.." He scrubbed at his face before finally lowering his hands. Head bowed low, he leaned back heavily against the bar. "A couple years before you came to the Baratie, he showed up... Heh.. Passed out in his food. Old man thought he died."

Luffy smiled sadly as he hoisted himself up to sit on the bar. "Why didn't either of you say anything?"

Sanji shrugged slightly. "He said not to. He didn't want unnecessary backstory to stir up anything." He grew quiet for a moment before he glanced back at his captain and gave a weak smile. "Ace was surprised I joined your crew... But he was happy."

"Surprised he didn't try to get you to join his."

"Oh he tried." Sanji chuckled softly. The thoughts of the ridiculous things the older pirate had done to convince him made him smile. "But I wasn't ready to leave then."

That made Luffy feel strange. Sanji turned down his older brother, but went with him... "Sanji... Did you love Ace..?"

Sanji was silent for a long moment before he nodded. ".. I never said it to him.. But I did."

"He knew." Luffy stated confidently. He shifted on the bar and reached out. Pulling Sanji closer, he held on to the cook firmly. "He knew... And.. He made me promise to make sure you were happy..."

Sanji grew rigid in the hold for a moment, but he eventually gave into it. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "Happy, huh..?" he asked quietly.

Luffy tightened his hold and nodded. "Yeah. And I'm going to keep that promise, too."

A small smile twitched over Sanji's lips as he held on loosely to his captain. "So much confidence..."

"Yosh. I'll make sure you're happy. No matter what." Luffy declared, just as fiercely as he would about becoming the pirate king.

And Sanji could hear that conviction. He hummed softly and pulled back. After taking a moment to look into the captain's dark brown eyes, Sanji smiled and gently ruffled Luffy's hair. "I've no doubt you'll do your best. Now go on. I need to get things ready for dinner."

Luffy nodded and hopped off the bar top. He decided to help Sanji be happy with not being as demanding about being fed and trying to swipe things...

At least for now.

Seeing Luffy make an actual effort to be nice made Sanji's smile twitch wider. After Luffy left out of the galley, Sanji let out a heavy sigh and tilted his head back. Eyes closed, he could still picture Ace's face in his mind. That last smile that had been given to him before they parted ways for the last time.

Opening his eyes, he stared out past the ceiling. Towards whatever was out there. "I miss you... But thank you... For saving him.." he whispered as his eyes began to mist over.

Scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve, Sanji shook his head and returned to his work.

He had a captain to take care of.

_fjfjfjfjfjThe End fjfjfjfjfj_

A heart can always heal when there is still love to give.

Later~


End file.
